The Brink Of Insanity
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Edward is a human eater and part of the Volturi. He loves to play games with humans and when he meets a human Leah Clearwater he decides to drive her to insanity before making her his for eternity. *One-Shot!*


**Title: The Brink Of Insanity**

**Pairing: Leah/Edward**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Edward is a human eater and part of the Volturi. He loves to play games with humans and when he meets a human Leah Clearwater he decides to drive her to insanity before making her his for eternity.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_Insanity-__The condition of being insane; a derangement of the mind._

The street was dark even under the cover of day. In the small town of Forks Washington it was rare to get a day of sunlight which was perfect for the deadly and sinister vampire walking down the street. Nobody could have ever guessed that the pale man with copper locks and red eyes was not of the mortal world. I found it ironic that the only people who usually had the slightest idea of the truth about me were ones which society claimed to be mentally unstable.

As I walked down the street I let his mind connect with those around me. It always interested me to see the difference in people thoughts before I chose my kill for the night. Reading minds was one of the most efficient ways to learn how best to torture my many victims and I did love to torture them both mentally and physically before killing them. It was one of the many things I enjoyed about being one of the living dead. It also gave my leader Aro so much enjoyment when I would return from what he liked to call a vacation when he got to read exactly what his favorite guard member had done. It was something that brought Aro and myself so much joy. The spilling of innocent blood and the terrified thoughts before death would take the humans had become a sort of rush for both of us much in the same way a human felt when they did something life threatening such as jumping from an airplane or playing Russian roulette with a gun.

_If I spend two hundred dollars on groceries this month then I won't be able to get that new dress I saw in Macy's. _A woman in her twenties fretted as she passed by me. She was biting her nails nervously and I sniffed the air to catch her scent. I crinkled my nose when I was hit with the smell of cigarettes. I would let her go because I did not like to feed on smokers since the nicotine would flavor their blood and make it duller than a non-smoker. She is probably the only person alive who would be able to say smoking had saved her life, not that she would ever know the truth of what almost took place here today.

_I cannot believe the audacity of my daughter, abandoning her little girl with me and her grandmother. Now I have yet another mouth to feed and not enough hours at the plant. _Next a man in his early forties hurried past with a small girl who must be his granddaughter attached to his arm. The girl smelled of innocence and fresh air. I was very tempted to take her, but that would mean I'd have to kill the man and taking him out before feeding on the girl risked the chance she may be able to run for help. I could take down anyone who may come to her aid, but it was a hassle and I was in no mood to deal with a hassle of any kind.

I passed by a diner with flickering lights. There was probably someone in there I would want to feed from and yet I refrained from going inside. Usually people who frequented diners were either too old and feeble minded or they ended up not being as much fun as I first anticipated. I am not sure if it is because they were so used to having routine in their lives that it caused their mind to become numb to anything or the fact that they simply seemed to feeble minded for my likes. All I knew is that I loved a challenge and I did not get the feeling that anyone in the diner would give me the challenge I craved.

Just as I was about to turn on to a side street and start listening in people in their houses hoping to find a challenge one actually walked right in to me, literally. A woman in her twenties with caramel colored skin and long flowing black hair which went down to her waist slammed in to me because she had been digging in her purse for her cellphone. When she looked up I took in her features. She had dark brown eyes the color of dark chocolate and smooth flawless skin. Her pink lips were pouty and perfect for the sharp angles of her face. She was very beautiful in and exotic kind of way and in my opinion that was the best kind of beautiful.

"Fuck!" She reached down to retrieve her bag since it had fallen on the ground, but I beat her to it. She smiled slightly when I stood back up and handed her the belongings. "I am sorry about that. I usually tend to look where I am going, but I guess I got distracted."

_Yeah Leah, you got distracted. Distracted over the fact your ex-boyfriend is a fucking douchebag and your cousin who was like your sister is a no good fiancée stealing slut. I cannot believe she asked me to be the maid of honor at her wedding. Oh I will be there and I will even be the fucking maid of honor, but if she thinks I am going to wear that disaster of a dress then she has a screw or two loose. I plan on wearing black because if they go through with this I am dead to them and they will be dead to me. Family should always come over a booty call, yet Emily most not of gotten the memo._

I tried not to smile when I read her mind. Instead I looked over the rest of her body as she was lost in her thoughts. She was tall only an inch or so shorter than I. She had a runner's kind of build meaning she happened to be lean and very fit. She is obviously very athletic and not all fragile and delicate like so many women these days were. I liked that about her because it meant if I wanted to chase her she may actually be able to run for more than a few minutes without running out of breath. Of course she would never stand a chance against my vampire speed, but I would run at a humans pace since it would give me more pleasure when I finally caught up with her.

Clearing my throat to snap her out of her thoughts I offered a charming smile. It had taken me years to perfect my crooked smile and it had been worth the effort since it always had the power to make my female victims swoon. "That is perfectly alright. Say, would you care to join me for a cup of coffee? I was just about to go grab one myself and it looks as if you could use one as well. If you would care to join me then it will be on me. I think the least I could do is buy a beautiful lady a cup of coffee."

The Native American female I knew to be called Leah thought about it for a few seconds. Apparently she had to be home in twenty minutes to pick up her baby brother from school, but she had wanted to say yes. "I can't today, I am sorry about that. Thank you for the offer though and thanks for not being an ass when I ran in to you. It was nice meeting you."

As she hurried off down the street I chose to follow her. There was something about this woman I found intriguing and I wanted to know more. I chalked it up to wanting to know about my prey. I wanted to know what made her tick so that I would be able to torment her better before finally taking her life. Nothing satisfied me more than breaking my victims before finally killing them brutally and without mercy of any kind.

00000000

The more time I spent watching Leah the more I realized what a truly exquisite creature she was. Her mind differed from anything I had ever heard before. Usually when I had the chance to read someone's private thoughts I realized they put on a front. People never spoke in the same way they thought and it disappointed me because if you always spoke what was on your mind instead of trying to please others the world would be a much more interesting place. To my immense surprise and pleasure I learned Leah Clearwater _always _spoke her mind no matter what those around her thought. It was refreshing to meet someone who did not fear criticism from those around her.

Of the course of a few weeks I had managed to weasel my way in to her life. I would casually bump in to her when she made a trip to town and we would have coffee. Well she would drink coffee and I would just fiddle with my cup never taking a sip. Sometimes we would go out for dinner and other times I'd take her to see a movie. My plan was to get her to fall in love with me before I started my mental torture on her. I had never tried to get a female to fall for me, but it couldn't be too hard to get her to fall for me. I wanted to have her say I love you out loud because if she only spoke the words in her mind then she would be able to lie to herself and say she did not care about me. Saying the words out loud made it more real.

If I thought getting her to say the words out loud would have been easy then I had been wrong for the first in my life. After a month of dating each other I knew from her thoughts that she loved me or at least she thought she loved me. Getting her to speak the words was the hard part. That is why I planned to sleep with her. I have been with many women because the bloodlust always makes me horny and I have the patience of a firecracker, but this would be the first time I had been with a human and I did not plan on killing her from the start. It would take a lot of control on my part and that would be challenging, yet I lived for the challenge. Now all I had to do was get her on the same page and we would be set.

As it turns out getting her to fuck me was the easy part. I took her out to dinner and bought her flowers. I said all the right words and did all the right things and it paid off when we got back to her place. I had managed to avoid having to explain why I did not have my own place by telling her that I was messy and didn't like to take people there. She bought it as I had known she would and we always ended up at her place. It worked out for the best in the end.

As soon as were inside her apart she had me pressed against the door with her lips on mine as she tore of my black jacket. Leah was a very aggressive woman and I liked that since it meant she would be aggressive in bed as well. I wouldn't have to tame all of my urges and she wouldn't be freaked out because of them due to the fact she was aggressive as well. She was a perfect match for me when it came to things such as this. I could not have chosen a better victim for my sick and very twisted game.

"I want you." She mumbled against my lips as I pushed her further in to the room until I had the back of her knees pressed up against the end of her bed. Her breathing was uneven and when she spoke the tone came out raspy. "I'm not usually like this, but I will not deny that I need you Edward. Tell me that I am not being stupid when I say I feel like you understand me better than any other guy I have been with. Tell me it is not my imagination."

"I get you." I replied pushing her by the shoulders so that she fell back on the bed. Her hair spilled out around her shoulders casting a dark halo around her face. I drank in the sight of her laying there waiting for me to take what was mine before I dove in and captured her lips with mine yet again. My fingers curled around her hips as I pulled her right against me.

I tore my lips from hers and started trailing kissing down her jaw and neck. Her hands gripped at my shirt as she pulled it over my head before tossing it to the floor. She used her upper body strength to flip us over as she started peppering kisses up and down my chest using her tongue to trace the curves of my abs. When she started nipping at my cold flesh I ripped her shirt from her body with one hands. She looked startled when I did this and I realized I would have to be careful or else she would realize I wasn't human.

"Sorry, I guess I got a little over excited." I did my best to look sheepish and offer an apologetic smile even though I was not in the least bit sorry.

The next thing I knew the button on my jeans had been popped and I was looking at my smirking tanned companion. "Oops, I guess I got a little over excited as well. Are you going to punish me?"

Her words sent a thrill down my spine. Now this was my kind of woman. I smirked back and bit down lightly on her shoulder since I did not want to break the skin. I did leave some pretty deep teeth indents though and I took pride in that. When she dug her nails in to my shoulder I did it again. As retaliation she slid her hands in to my jeans and since I did not wear boxers or briefs that meant her warm hand wrapped around my cock. The heat felt so different from the cold of a vampire and I almost lost my composure right then and there.

I quickly removed Leah's bra before throwing it to the floor in the rapidly growing pile of clothes. My right hand caressed her right breast and I suckled on her left nipple and felt it grow hard due to the cold temperature of my ice like lips. Her entire body quivered as I flicked my tongue over the little bud and she automatically thrust against me while tightening her fist around my member. I quickly switched and did the same to her right breast before moving my lips up so I could run my tongue along her collarbone. There was something about a woman's collarbone that I found very sexy and appealing.

Leah slid her jeans over and down her hips and I took over from there pulling them down her legs. When I had them completely removed I kissed my way up her right leg until I was hovering over her yet again. She was completely naked for me and I got see her for all that she was. She truly was a magnificent creature to behold. I do not think I have ever seen anyone so breathtakingly beautiful in my life. All I wanted in this moment was to be inside of her. I wanted to be connected in the most primal of ways. I needed to mark her as mine because she was mine. I would make sure no other man ever had her. I would leave my mark on her in so many ways and nobody would think twice about even looking at her again. She may not be a virgin, but I promised myself I would be the last man who ever touched her. It would be me Leah remembered over all the others she'd had in her life.

I quickly removed my own jeans and that left both bare. Lifting her left leg I placed it over my shoulder before placing myself at her entrance. I ran two of my long fingers along her slit to make sure she was ready for me. When I knew she was I plunged inside of her not bothering with going slow. I had shown a lot of restraint so far and I think I deserved to indulge myself now. Her heat enveloped me and I felt as if I were burning alive, but in the very best ways possible. I had never felt anything like this before and by some unknown rule female vampires were terrific lovers. Still, I had never had anyone as amazing as my Leah. With just one thrust she had me at heights I had never known existed.

When she wrapped her leg around my waist I felt the intense need to bite something. I even lowered my mouth in the direction of her throat preparing to bite. I could hear her pulse beating in my ears as she silently pleaded for me to drink from her. I was so close and I knew all I would have to do is move forward a fraction and my teeth would sink in to her soft flesh. I was about to bite down when I realized if I did this the game I was playing with her would be over far to quickly for my liking. So I did the only thing I could think of and kissed her with a passion that surprised me. She kissed back just as desperately as I picked up the pace with my thrusting while bringing my right hand down between our joined bodies and began rubbing her clit furiously. I needed to bring her over the edge with me.

Her whole body arched up as she fell over the edge in to ecstasy. Her lips parted as she uttered the words I had been waiting to hear. "I love you."

00000000

Two weeks after hearing Leah confess she loved me I started with my mental torture. It started simply with me leaving her creepy love notes with no signature. I also stilled play the role of adoring boyfriend so I would be able to get an inside scoop as to what she was feeling about the notes I left. At first they did not bother her. She passed them off as her having some weird admirer who was too shy to speak with her. Then she started to grow concerned when little presents joined the notes and the messages became more detailed about what I wanted to do to her. They were kinky when I started and then they got scary with talks of blood baths and viscera.

It was on the ninth day of my leaving love notes that she came to me feeling frightened and concerned. We had met for lunch at a little diner in Seattle her father used to take her to when she was a child. Her hands were shaking slightly as she broached the topic which had started to affect her dreams. "I know that it is probably nothing, but I am thinking of getting an alarm system put in. I mean it is better to be safe than sorry. I'm not sure what to do about this guy. He could be nothing more than some harmless lonely man who wants company or some teenagers thinking this is a good laugh. I am being stupid for worrying so much right?"

"Well there are some sick people in this world my love." I told her placing my hand over hers as I shot her my best unarming smile. "If you want I could stay with you at your place tonight. You know, to make sure that nobody tries anything on my girl."

"I would like that." She smiled and let the subject drop for now.

It was three days after that I found her brother in Boston where he was going to college. I snapped his neck before draining his blood and carrying it back to Forks. When Leah woke up in the morning and went to fetch the paper she found her brothers broken body. The day after the funeral they held for him she found her mother and the day after that she found her cousin and ex-lover. I took great pride in that one because I had killed them while they were having sex and instead of separating the bodies I left them exactly the same way I had killed them. I used their blood to write a note on the stairwell of her apartment. _True love outlasts even death. Do you think we will be as happy as they are my love?_

Leah had become a shell of her former self and I could not be prouder. She would stare of in to space most times and night she had horrific nightmares. There were times when we were together were she would be her old self, but for the most part insanity had started to take hold. When her childhood friends Paul, Jacob, Jared, and Rebecca were found dead outside her apartment she went in to protective custody. The night she was scheduled to leave we made love again. It was then I realized I loved her. I knew that insane or not I wanted her by my side for the rest of eternity. When I kissed her goodbye with fake tears glistening in my eyes even though they would never fall, I vowed the next time I saw her I would turn her. It would be the cruelest part of this game.

The next time I saw Leah we were surrounded by the dead bodies of her guards. Their blood was dripping from my now ruby lips. My Quilette lover was curled in the corner with her hands over her ears and knees pressed up against her chest as she rocked back and forth. I could see the heartbreak on her face when I finally stepped out of the shadows to reveal myself to her.

"Why?" She questioned when I finally came to stand next to her before kneeling down to run my blood covered hand down her cheek. Streaks of red stained her coffee colored skin.

"Why?" I parroted back to her with a bloody smile coming to rest on my lips. "Because it has all been a game my love. Since the day I have met you it has been nothing more than a game and you played your part so well my pretty girl. You could not have done any better."

Her dark eyes flickered over my face. "Are you going to kill me now?"

She wanted me to bestow death upon her. She was picturing being with her friends and family. She wanted to join them in fact she was anticipating this. I knew that my next words would cripple and break the little sanity she had left and I had planned it to be this way. I had made her dependent on me. I once read an article about people who were tortured sometimes fell for their captors. It was a syndrome of some sort and I knew Leah had it. I had made her fall in love with before revealing the truth of what I was and now that she loved me and knew the truth it was not as if she could turn off her feelings. It was exactly as I had planned it to be.

"Oh Leah I don't want to kill you." I laughed and watched as she cringed away. "What would I do without you my love? You complete me in a way I have never been completed before. I did this to test you to see if you were worthy to be my mate. We are going to be together forever now my love doesn't that sound nice? We will be able to hunt together and we can bath in innocent blood. I will show you things that you have never seen before. I will take you places that will boggle your mind. Yes Leah, we will have a great future together I can see it all now in my head. I promise to take care of you for the rest of time. I will bring you girls in pretty dresses to eat, we can make love in the still warm blood of our victims, and if we get bored we will make puzzles from the pieces of their dismembered bodies."

Her insane laughter filled the air as she continued to rock back and forth. When I leaned down to bite she rolled away and jumped to her feet before taking off in to the chilly night air. I smiled widely and took off after her. I let her think she was getting away by running at a human pace and just when she thought maybe she had a hope of escaping my grasp I switched to my vampire speed and wound up in front of her.

"Are you trying to run from destiny my love?" I taunted grabbing her arms to keep her from fleeing yet again. "That is not very nice of you."

"Fuck you!" She spat and some of her spit hit my face. "I will never be like you! You fucker I hope you great the sunlight and then I will be able to piss on your ashy remains."

I decided to ignore her last comment and focus on the first half. "Oh I do plan on fucking you Leah, but first I have wanted to do something since the first time I set eyes on you. This is going to hurt just a tiny bit well actually it is going to hurt a lot. I know I am in no place to be asking you a favor, but if you can manage to scream through the pain I would appreciate that a bunch my dear. I always like to know my hard work achieved results and your screaming will let me know that my hard work was worth all the effort I have put in to it. Oh and if I have never told you this before, I love you too doll."

My fangs penetrated the silky flesh of her throat as warm delicious blood spurted in to my mouth. I groaned and pulled her closer as I nicked her jugular vein and more of her elixir of life flowed down my throat. Her struggles started to die down as she slumped in my arms. If it had been anyone else I would have let her body drop to the ground, but since she was my girl I scooped her up in to my arms easily and finished drinking her blood. I could not drain her completely dry since it would kill her. When I heard her heart start to stutter I stopped and ran off with her in the night. It was time to go back home to Italy. Aro was waiting to meet his newest recruit and I had to admit I missed home. At least this time I would not be returning home alone.

00000000

It has been four years since I changed Leah Clearwater and made her my vampire bride. Never once have I ever regretted changing her or causing her hold on reality to shatter in to a thousand pieces. As of right now she was dancing in circles in the throne room as Aro, Marcus, and Caius chatted about nothing in particular. It was a rule that Leah and I be present at all meetings since Leah had a very interesting gift. She could tell if someone was lying or not and if they were she had the ability with one look to make them tell the truth weather they wanted to or not.

I watched her dance to no music and decided to join her. She was laughing insanely again when I wrapped my arms around her waist and started to waltz with her. Jane was glaring at us from the corner. She absolutely hated Leah and part of it was because I had chosen Leah as my mate and not her. Nobody else had a problem with Leah since they knew how protective of her I was. I think they usually just ignored her for the most part since they did not want to risk pissing me off. When I got angry those around me suffered as Felix had learned the hard way when he tried to sleep with my wife. It had taken Demetri three months to find all the pieces and put him back together.

"After this would you fancy a hunt my love?" I asked kissing the delicate flesh of her throat while we continued to dance together with everyone in the Volturi watching us.

"Oh yes, that sounds lovely. Maybe we can get the stars to turn red this time." She muttered and I nodded. Since becoming a vampire Leah had more insane moments that rational.

She was on this kick were she thought we could actually get the stars to bleed red if we killed enough people. I indulged her crazy ideas because she was my wife and it was fun. I would do anything and kill anyone for her. That is true love for a vampire. I could never ask for more. I had my Leah and that is all I would ever need. We would make this world scream. We would make this world bleed and the humans bend to our will. One day in the future every human would fear our names. Leah and Edward Cullen would cause the world's population to quiver in fear.

THE END!

**AN: This was part of my Christmas one-shot series and it was requested by 4CullensandaBlack who wanted evil Edward and human Leah with an M rating. I hope she likes this because I worked hard on it. If you all have a request for a Christmas one-shot then either leave it in a review or send me a message. Let me know what you all thought of this.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
